


so afraid i couldnt let myself see

by punk-stagram (punkstagram)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Harry, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkstagram/pseuds/punk-stagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s never had sex before, but Harry doesn’t quite feel like being nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so afraid i couldnt let myself see

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I have ever written, but for some reason it was the most successful on my tumblr lol. It's not that good, but still feedback would be lovely.
> 
> As far as I know, this never happened and I do not own One Direction. Title taken from the song Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park.
> 
> ps This was taken from my main account [punkstagram] and originally from my tumblr [tomlinomg]

Harry didn’t really mean it, it had just happened. One second he and Niall were just talking, and the next he had pinned Niall to the wall roughly kissing him.

He knew he was being rough; but to be honest he didn’t care. He could feel Niall squirming beneath him, trying to get comfortable under Harry’s chest. Harry brought his hands from Niall’s shoulders to his hair, tangling it in Niall’s golden locks which deepened the kiss. Niall, still squirming underneath him, trailed his long fingers along Harry’s hip.

Harry moaned at the touch, and Niall pushed their foreheads together, unlocking their lips and panting.

“Harry…” Niall breathed out.

“Lets take this to my room,” Harry growled, grabbing Niall’s wrist roughly and pulling his behind him. He heard Niall whimper.

“Harry, I’ve never done this before…” he said, still panting slightly.

Harry grumbled. To him, it didn’t really matter. He would show Niall what to do. “I’ll show you what to do, Niall. Don’t worry.”

When the two boys reached Harry’s room, Harry pushed Niall onto the bed, making sure he didn’t hurt himself. His eyes darted over Niall’s body. The bulge in his pants was obvious, and Harry couldn’t wait to get his hot mouth on him. 

He shuddered at the thought.

He pictured kissing Niall’s chest up and down, running his tongue over his nipples. He imagined peppering kisses over his hips, and almost heard the throaty moan come from Niall’s mouth.

“Harry?” Niall’s voice was almost panicked. He saw the darkness in Harry’s eyes, he had never seen the boy so lustful. He didn’t want to imagine how rough Harry was going to be with him. “D-did… are you okay?”

Harry groaned in response. His erection was pressed up to the zipper on his jeans, and it was almost painful. 

Looking over Niall’s scared face, he took a deep breath. This was Niall’s first time, so he needed to be gentle. 

“Take your jeans off,” he said. Niall whimpered in response, and shimmied out of his tight jeans revealing his tighter-than-usual boxers. Harry could see his member pressed to the thin fabric, straining it. Harry leaned over Niall, his lips hovering over Niall’s. “I’ll try and be gentle, baby, but I can’t promise anything.”

Niall’s blue eyes widened. Harry chuckled, and pressed his already swollen lips to Niall’s. He trailed his hands over Niall’s sides, hooking his fingers over the waistband of Niall’s boxers.

“W-wait,” Niall suddenly stopped. Harry unwillingly pulled his face away, as Niall slowly brushed his hands on Harry’s chest. He grabbed the sides of Harry’s shirt, earning a small moan from Harry. He pulled the shirt gingerly over Harry’s head, getting the full view of Harry’s chest.

He bit back a moan, but he didn’t need to. Harry had already crashed his lips onto Niall’s, his half naked body straddling the poor Irish singer beneath him. Harry once again hooked his fingers around Niall’s boxers, but wasted no time at all. In seconds the thin fabric was strewn to the floor and forgotten.

Niall gasped as his the cold air hit his hard erection. Harry grinned, and started to kiss along Niall’s neck and shoulders. “Relax, baby. It makes it feel so much better,” he whispered into Niall’s shoulder. Harry felt Niall go a little limp, and he smirked against Niall’s clammy skin.

He slowly pressed kisses down Niall’s chest. His kisses got softer as he moved farther down, earning groans from Niall. When Harry finally reached Niall’s hard member, he took his large hand and wrapped it around the base of him. Harry heard Niall whimper and felt him squirm.

“Hurry up Harry,” he moaned.

Harry slowly took Niall in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit. He licked up every last drop of pre-come off him, before taking all of Niall in his mouth. Niall closed his eyes in pleasure, and started breathing heavily. He wrapped his hands in Harry’s hair, trying to get him to take even more in his mouth.

But then Harry frowned. He quickly pulled his mouth off Niall, looking as the blonde boy looked down in his pleadingly.

“I’m in control here, Niall,” he said harshly.

“Okay,” he whimpered. “Please keep going…” Niall thrusted his hips towards Harry, groaning when Harry took him in again. This time Harry was much quicker, his hand were still wrapped around the base off Niall’s dick, so he started to move it up and down. 

Niall felt heat pool in the bottom of his stomach, and his body clenched. He shot his load into Harry’s mouth making him gag slightly. Harry swallowed it all, while Niall rode out his high, eye shut tight and swearing loudly.

“Shit, fuck, oh God Harry!”

Harry released from Niall with a quiet ‘pop’ and sat up. He noticed he was still wearing his jeans, and his erection was rubbing into the rough fabric. He quickly pulled them off, while Niall held the bed sheets for dear life. Harry tore his boxers off, letting his dick slap up against his abdomen. 

He moved to Niall, hovering next to him. By now, Niall had come down from his high and was panting loudly. His sweat slicked body barely moved, but his blue eyes traced over Harry.

“Turn around Niall,” Harry said harshly.

“W-what?”

“You heard me. Get on your stomach.”

Niall looked to Harry, but then remembered what he had said before. It feels so much better if you relax. So Niall obeyed, flipping himself around and burying his face into the pillow.

Behind him, he felt the bed shift Harry spread his legs either side of Niall. He shoved three of his fingers in his mouth, licking them all around until they were wet enough. He took his fingers out of his mouth, and placed his index at Niall’s muscle. He heard Niall whimper and groan, put still didn’t comply.

He traced his fingers around Niall’s ring of muscle. Without any warning, he shoved his long finger into Niall. He waited one second for Niall to get adjusted, before slowly pushing in and out. As hid thrust got faster, he placed a second finger at his entrance. He slowly pushed in, hearing Niall gasp in surprise and pant loudly. 

Harry started to scissor his fingers open and close, slightly stretching Niall. He went faster and faster, before Niall was gasping loudly and letting out a string of swears.

“Fuck Harry, faster!”

Harry complied, and started scissoring quicker. Not long after, he added a third finger making Niall gasp. He was now thrusting in and out as quick as he can, stretching Niall as wide as possible. As soon as Niall looked as if he were about to orgasm, Harry pulled out, earning a small yell of disagreement from Niall.

“Harry… please…” he panted.

“One second baby,” he said, grabbing a un-opened bottle of lube from his night stand. Spurting a bit onto the palm of his hand, he rubbed it all around his member. As quickly as he could, he spread Niall’s cheeks apart and lined himself up with Niall. “Are you ready?”

Niall mumbled a quick yes, and nodded. Harry lined the head of his dick with Niall, and thrust in with all of his might. He grabbed onto Niall’s hips and pulled him closer. Harry didn’t bother moving slowly, he needed this. He thrust in deep and quickly, Niall biting back screams and sobs. 

He finally received a loud scream of “Oh shit, Harry, yes!” as he found Niall’s prostate. Hiting that spot, hard, only six or seven more times, Niall was spilling his load over the bed and sheets. Harry’s thrust became sloppier as he neared his high. With one last moan from Niall, Harry came inside Niall, shaking and panting.


End file.
